


Mind, Soul, Body

by Ms_Eclipse



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Doppelcest, F/F, Fluff, Masturbation, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Eclipse/pseuds/Ms_Eclipse
Summary: Katherine Pierce is practically the devil. But when Katherine meets a 3-year-old girl named Elena who is supposed to be her doppelganger, she slowly changes who she is... until she has to walk away from the girl she practically raised.Call her pure evil for lusting after a child not even half her age.Call her disgusting for masturbating to thoughts of who Elena will be.Call her many things but be aware that no one knows Elena as Katherine does.Because soon enough, Elena will get older and have the same thoughts.





	1. She's Been Found

This might look completely wrong. A woman sitting in her car, this late at night, outside of the house that her doppelganger sleeps in.

Katherine is lucky to even find her doppelganger at such a young age but a little witch owed Katherine a favour.

So here Katherine is, waiting for Grayson Gilbert to get home from work so she can get invited inside.

She won't hurt her doppelganger. Not yet. She needs her alive. They were both born to die anyway so it wouldn't make a difference.

As soon as Katherine saw a car pull into the Gilbert Residence, she jumped out of the car and sped behind a tree.

She waited until he parked before speeding up to him and stopping him from going any further.

Grayson's eyes widened in fear when he saw Katherine. "V-vampire..." Grayson whispered before glaring at Katherine.

Katherine smirked and took a step forward. "I'm impressed. I thought for sure you would pull out some kind of vervain or maybe even yell for your wife," Katherine said wolfishly.

Grayson only stood tall and sent more daggers at her.

Katherine let out a husky laugh just as the front door opened. Katherine let her vampire features show.

"I'm your work colleague and you invited me to dinner," Katherine whispered.

"You can't compel me. I'm on vervain..." Grayson growled. "I know. I can smell it on you. But nothing's stopping me from killing your family..." Katherine smirked.

The look on Grayson's face was priceless for Katherine.

"Honey, who's this?" Miranda asked. Grayson only smiled sweetly at his wife. "This is my colleague," He answered.

Katherine only smirked before turning to Miranda with a soft smile, "I'm Katherine Pierce. It's so lovely to meet you. Grayson won't shut up about his family," Katherine said before giggling.

Miranda blushed before smiling. "Come inside... its cold out here," the woman said with a smile.

Katherine smirked as Grayson and Miranda led her inside. Katherine was then met with the smell of food cooking, the sound of a kids show, and a crying baby.

Katherine cringed at the sound of a crying kid. Katherine hated kids. Hated them.

Miranda sighed before excusing herself.

"What do you want from us?" Grayson asked shooting even more daggers at the vampire in front of him.

Katherine smirked at him, "Don't worry about it. I'll be around for a while, Grayson. I'd like to get to know your family. I'm no threat to you or your children," Katherine assured.

Grayson sent one more glare at her before his facial expression softened.

"You won't hurt them?" He questioned. Katherine smirked and put her hand over her heart, "cross my heart and hope to die..." Katherine said, "as long as you don't bring your town council into the situation," Katherine finished.

Grayson looked down and nodded.

"Daddy!" they both heard. Grayson and Katherine looked towards the door frame and saw a toddler slowly walking towards them.

Katherine frowned at the small human.

"Elena!" Grayson said with a smile as he bent down and picked his daughter up.

Elena looked at Katherine and smiled brightly. Katherine only stared at the kid in front of her.

She reached out her finger only for Grayson to move away slightly.

"I'm no threat..." Katherine said before attempting to touch the girl once more only to get her finger bit by the little girl.

Katherine yelped as anger overtook her. She couldn't help it when her vampire features took over.

Elena looked at Katherine once and broke into tears screaming monster.

Katherine smirked in pride when she provoked fear into the little girl. Grayson grunted before taking Elena upstairs to soothe her.

Katherine shrugged and walked into the living room. There she saw a baby playing with toys.

Katherine looked at the ugly thing before going into the kitchen.

Katherine smiled at Miranda as the woman was plating everything. "I hope Elena didn't drive you crazy," Miranda said with a laugh.

Katherine smiled sweetly and shook her head.

<><><><><>

After dinner, they all sat in the living room. Elena stared at Katherine the entire time as Miranda apologized on Elena's behalf for the fourth time.

"Elena, stop staring. It's rude..." Miranda said once more, "She's fine," Katherine said sending a soft smile towards Elena.

Elena furrowed her brows at Katherine before getting up and making her way towards the vampire.

Katherine glared at the young girl still trying to figure out what she was doing. Elena poked Katherine's heels a couple of times before climbing onto the couch beside Katherine.

Elena sat there next to the vampire and stared. "Elena, for the love of God!" Miranda whispered.

"What'd I do?" The young girl asked looking back to her mother. Her mother only glared at her husband who was somewhat doing the same thing.

"I think its time for me to go," Katherine said as she looked at Elena who was still staring at her.

"I don't like you..." Elena said before hopping down and running back to her father who only sat there and let out a laugh.

"Elena Catherine Jane Gilbert!" Miranda called out, "apologize..." she whispered with an angry gaze.

Elena looked down at her feet when she heard her full name. "I'm sorry..." Elena said looking back up at the woman she ran from.

Katherine looked down at the girl and let a smile spread across her face, "do you guys wanna go out for ice cream real quick?" Katherine asked with a smile.

Miranda was about to decline until Elena's eyes lit up slowly. She looked to her mom and then back at Katherine.

"My treat..." Katherine said with a smirk.

Miranda looked to Elena and was unconvinced until she saw the pleading look from Elena.

"One scoop," Miranda mumbled. Elena shot up and ran upstairs to grab her jacket.

Miranda shook her head and followed after her daughter.

Grayson smiled at Miranda before turning back to Katherine, "you're not gonna take my daughter anywhere!" Grayson growled.

"We've been over this, Mr Gilbert. I'm no threat. If I wanted to hurt Elena and your family I would have done it last night..." Katherine said.

Grayson looked at Katherine with wide eyes. "Have you been watching us?" Grayson asked.

Katherine nodded.

"I'm here to protect Elena. In fourteen years a very powerful vampire will come after Elena to sacrifice her. I'm here to make sure it doesn't happen," Katherine explained.

Grayson snickered and stared in disbelief.

"I'm not gonna believe a vampire!" Grayson growled. "And I don't blame you. But it's in my best intentions to save Elena from this," Katherine stated.

Grayson shook his head and scoffed, "What's in it for you?" He asked looking back up at her.

"I kill the bastard and save Mystic Falls. He's been a pain in my ass for the last five-hundred-years," Katherine shrugged.

Grayson glared at her for a moment before his facial expression softened. "Fine. You can have access to the house anytime you need..." Grayson said offering his hand towards the vampire.

Katherine nodded and he shook his head right before Elena and Miranda came downstairs.

"Hi, Katherine..." Elena said awkwardly as she approached the woman. Katherine sent Elena a kind smile.

"We'll be back before eight..." Katherine said with a smile as she took Elena's hand and lead her towards the front door.

Miranda smiled as she finally put Jeremy to bed. "Isn't Katherine a sweet person?" Miranda asked her husband.

"If only you knew..." Grayson whispered as they sat down to watch a movie.  
<><><><><>

As Katherine got Elena her ice cream cone Elena kept staring. "How would you like it if someone stared at you?" Katherine snapped as she glared at the girl.

"I don't know..." Elena whispered as she kept staring at Katherine. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for being so wude," Elena said mispronouncing the word rude.

Katherine shrugged and sent the girl another frown. "Hey, Elena!" They heard a voice say.

Elena and Katherine turned around and saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes come over to Elena.

"Hi, Matty!" Elena said with a bright smile as he sat down next to Elena. The boy had the bluest eyes that Katherine had ever seen.

"Who's the pretty lady?" Matt asked with flushed cheeks. Katherine smirked at the boy and looked back to Elena.

"This is Katherine. My daddy's work friend," Elena explained with a smile. Elena went to whisper something in Matt's ear.

"I wish I'd look just like her when I grow up," Elena whispered and Matt giggled. "If that happens then I'll take you on a date," Matt said as they both giggled.

Katherine couldn't help but smirk at this as Elena and Matt turned back to Katherine.

"Hey, where's your mom?" Katherine asked looking around. Matt only looked down. Elena noticed this and gave him a tight hug.

Katherine resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked pretending to be concerned. Elena shook her head and put a finger to her mouth.

Katherine got the hint and nodded slowly.

<><><><><>

After taking Matt back to Elena's house to spend the night, Katherine was on her way back to her own apartment.

Katherine poured a glass of wine and sat down whilst waiting until around the time of 2 AM.

Later That Night...

Once Katherine was sure Grayson and Miranda were asleep, she left her apartment and went straight for the Gilbert Residence.

after sneaking through Elena's bedroom window, she approached the sleeping girl as she tried her hardest not to wake the sleeping boy.

Elena finally woke up with a pout and a small whimper about to escape her mouth. As soon as Elena's eyes closed and tears started squeezing through them, Katherine sped Elena out of the house and into the woods.

Elena then started crying as Katherine sat her on the ground.

"Elena, look! It's me! It's Katherine!" Katherine said holding Elena in her arms.

Elena stopped sobbing and looked straight at Katherine as a smile started to form on her face.

Elena wiped her eyes and her smile widened as she was then able to see Katherine clearer.

"Katherine!" Elena squealed before wrapping her arms around Katherine's neck and bringing the woman closer.

Katherine couldn't help but smile as she hugged the girl just as tight.

"Hey there, cupcake. I didn't mean to disturb your sleep. I just wanted to show you something. Something beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you," Katherine purred as she stood and carried Elena on her back to the top of a hill.

She took Elena off her back and sat down with Elena in her lap.

Elena looked upon the whole scene. The green trees, the pond with the reflection of the moon on it, the town lights, and finally the stars.

Elena gaped in wonder as she stared at the scene in front of her. "Its so..." Elena couldn't even find the words to explain it.

Since Elena was 3 years old she didn't have a big vocabulary.

"Its spectacular?" Katherine asked as she wrapped her arms around Elena. "What does spectacular mean?" Elena asked.

Katherine smirked. "Spectacular means amazing, wonderful, beautiful..." Katherine trailed off looking back to the sky.

"Like you?!" Elena asked turning around gazing into Katherine's eyes. Katherine looked down and smiled.

"No. Like you," Katherine smirked as Elena beamed with happiness.

Elena turned back around and sat in Katherine's lap, "you're my best friend. You're almost like a sister," Elena said looking at the scene again before falling into a deep sleep...


	2. Chapter 2: "I Don't Do Hugs"

It was very unexpected when Katherine woke up and made her way towards a Cafe for a cup of coffee.

She thought that she should grab some coffee before heading towards the hospital to take some blood bags.

"Katherine!" She heard her voice being yelled. Katherine smirked to herself as she saw Elena running towards her only to fall to the ground.

"Humans..." Katherine mumbled to herself before standing and walking towards a crying Elena.

She picked her up and placed her on her right hip. Elena stopped her pouting and looked up at Katherine. Katherine smiled at the girl and Elena wiped her eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Katherine asked. Elena shook her head as her pigtails flicked back and forth.

Katherine smirked. "Then you shouldn't be crying. Crying is for people who are weak," Katherine deadpanned as she placed Elena on her feet.

Elena looked up at Katherine with an angry look, "What did I do this time?" Katherine asked as she and Elena walked over to Katherine's table.

"I'm not weak..." Elena whispered. "Then don't act like you are. It's as simple as that, cupcake," Katherine said smiling at Elena.

Elena grinned at her as Grayson and Miranda came over to them. Miranda wore a smile and Grayson wore a frown.

"How are you this morning?" Miranda asked. "I'm great, Mrs Gilbert. How are you and Grayson this morning?" Katherine asked.

"We were having a good day," Grayson said reaching out his hand for Elena to take. Elena only tightened her grip on Katherine as she looked to her parents with pleading eyes.

"Elena, don't you have school?" Katherine asked. Elena nodded as she looked down at her feet.

Katherine smiled. "Tell ya what, you go to school and learn something new, and then you can tell me all about it on Friday. I'll sweeten the deal by throwing in ice cream," Katherine said with a smirk when Elena finally looked up.

Elena nodded slowly before standing up on the chair so she could hug Katherine before jumping down and jumping into her fathers waiting arms.

**5 Years Later...**

"And then when we got off the roller coaster, Matt kissed my cheek!" Elena said before she licked the ice cream cone she had.

Katherine smirked at her as Grayson, Miranda, and little Jeremy smiled enjoying the story.

"I totally knew it would happen eventually. He did say that if you ever grew up to look like me he would take you on a date..." Katherine said as she ate another spoon full of ice cream.

Everyone around town had noticed that Elena and Katherine looked a lot alike. Miranda could have sworn that Elena was Katherine's daughter.

"Do I need to pull my gun out and toughen him up?" Grayson asked with a smile.

"No!" Elena giggled as she finished off her cone. "Ha! I finished my cone before you! You owe me another one," Elena beamed at Katherine.

Katherine let out a laugh. "Did I say I would buy you another ice cream cone? I'm sorry I don't remember that conversation!" Katherine said blinking rapidly.

A couple of years ago, Grayson and Katherine agreed that Katherine was his sister and that she was Elena's aunt.

Elena thought of Katherine as a sister even though she knew of Katherine's title.

"Katherine..." Elena said in a warning.

"Fine. Go get yourself another cone," Katherine smiled at the girl as she gave her 5 dollars.

Elena smiled and jumped up from her seat. That's when she ran into Matt and his bruised face.

Katherine and Miranda jumped up out of their seats and walked towards them.

Matt was indeed bruised.

"What happened, Matty blue?" Katherine asked as she, Miranda, and Elena walked him over to a table.

"Tyler Lockwood happened..." Matt growled as he looked towards the entrance of the ice cream shop. Tyler and his family walked in with smiles.

Elena put her hands into fists, "I'm gonna kick his ass," she growled looking to Miranda for permission.

Miranda nodded with a frown.

She looked to Katherine and was unsure, "When your father was around your age, he told me about a fight he got into. Do you know what happened?" Katherine asked.

Elena shook her head. "She kicked the guy's ass..." A voice said walking over to them. Katherine and Elena looked up at Grayson and he smiled.

Katherine smirked up at him and he returned it.

"Go get him, Elena. You're a Gilbert. You weren't meant to stand still and look pretty," Katherine whispered in her ear.

Elena blushed before growing bold and stomping up to Tyler. Tyler smiled sweetly at Elena and was about to say something but Elena beat him to it with her fist.

Tyler fell to his side as he felt his face. "What was that for?" Tyler asked as he got back up.

"That was for hitting my future boyfriend," Elena growled as she sent another fist to his to his jaw which made him fall to the floor again.

Elena looked back to Katherine and her parents, "should I stop?" She asked with fearful eyes.

"No way!" Katherine and Grayson said now sitting down and watching as Elena had at it.

Grayson looked to Katherine, " it's not so bad having you as a sister. When did you create that story?" Grayson asked.

Katherine looked at him and smirked.

"A couple of years ago. I was just waiting for the right time to tell it," Katherine answered before they both turned back to Elena.

She was being pulled off of Tyler by Carol Lockwood, "control your daughter, Miranda!" Carol snapped as she separated Tyler from trying to get to Elena.

"How about you control your son when it comes to Matt Donovan," Miranda growled as she took Elena's hand.

Elena blew Tyler a raspberry before walking away with a big smile on her face. "That's how you get stuff done in the Gilbert household," Grayson said giving Elena a high five.

Elena turned to Katherine and looked up to her.

Katherine smiled and brought herself down to where they were on the same eye level.

"I couldn't have done it better myself, cupcake..." Katherine said before planting a simple kiss on her forehead.

Katherine pulled away and smirked at her. "I believe that I owe you and blue eyes ice cream," Katherine said pulling out another five dollars for the boy.

Elena smiled as she and Matt ran to the counter.

Miranda went to hug Katherine but Katherine backed away. "I don't do hugs," Katherine said with a warning in her eyes.

Miranda went to hug Katherine anyway. Katherine patted Miranda's back with her left hand before she retracted her hand.

"Grayson..." Katherine barked as her vampire side was taking over. Grayson sighed when he realized that Katherine didn't do hugs.

Grayson stepped over to Miranda and rubbed her back. Miranda released Katherine and smirked.

"Did that kill you?" Miranda asked. "No, but if Grayson didn't pull you away, it probably would have killed-" "OKAY! How about we take Jeremy home, yeah? I think he's about to get a brain freeze," Grayson said stopping Katherine.

Katherine smirked and waved goodbye to Jeremy and his parents.

"Come on, Elena," Grayson said softly. "Actually I wanted to show Elena something. I'll bring her back home before 9, I promise," Katherine said.

Elena looked to her father and mother for permission and they nodded. Grayson has started to warm up to the vampire and her promise to protect Elena. If he and Miranda died tomorrow they would either give Elena and Jeremy to Jenna or Katherine.

Katherine and Elena finished off their ice cream before leaving the ice cream shop and getting into Katherine's car.

They drove around the town just to see the lights and all the wonders that Mystic Falls held.

And then they drove to their special place. The special place that Katherine takes Elena every Friday night.

So as they drive to the parking lot in the woods, Elena smiles at Katherine. Katherine returns it but then stops.

She was supposed to give Elena to Klaus once she was of age. Not play auntie. She was going to be sacrificed to break The Sun and The Moon Curse and here she is starting to have feelings for the girl.

She should have watched over Elena from a distance. She shouldn't have gotten too close to the girl.

She swears that it wasn't intentional. Elena and her have a doppelganger connection. Katherine used it to track Elena down.

"What's wrong, Kat?" Elena asked as she placed her hand on Katherine's arm. Katherine jumped in her seat at the physical contact but calmed her nerves.

Katherine looked back to Elena and smirked. "Nothings wrong, cupcake. Just deep in thought," Katherine said before unbuckling and getting out of the car.

Elena followed her movements and they hiked up through the woods and up their special hill.

No one knew about it except for Stefan Salvatore. Katherine knew that she would never see him again.

As they finally reached the top of that hill, Katherine sat down with Elena and looked at the moon, the water, and the town lights and thought about how luck she was to have a friend who somewhat understands her...


	3. "You Promised..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Elena's 14th birthday which she spends with her friends and family. Grayson gets suspicious of Katherine and Elena's nightly trips to the woods.

Six years passed by like lightning for Katherine. Elena was fourteen and dating Matt Donovan.

It was her birthday party and all of Elena's friends were invited. That included Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler.

Elena didn't want a big birthday party and she's glad she didn't get one. All she wanted was for her family and friends to spend the day with her.

But mostly Katherine.

That's when Katherine appeared at Elena's window whilst Elena was writing in her diary.

Elena jumped and looked towards the window. Elena let a smile spread across her face when she saw Katherine.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked opening her window for Katherine to slip in.

Elena looked at Katherine's figure and tilted her head. "And how did you get up here with stiletto's?" Elena asked.

Katherine smirked at her doppelganger, "It takes practice, cupcake," Katherine purred as she stepped into the house fully.

"When are you going to stop calling me cupcake?" Elena asked with a smirk. "When I'm in my-" "Yeah, I know. When you're in your grave," Elena said rolling her eyes at the vampire.

Katherine only smirked and Elena returned it. "I've trained you well," Katherine said as the door opened.

"Maybe you shouldn't have trained her at all," Grayson said now bringing Elena into a hug.

Matt was behind him. As soon as Grayson and Elena pulled away from each other Matt brought Elena into a passionate kiss.

They then departed only to lean into each other. "Stop!" Katherine shouted. They all looked at her in confusion.

Katherine looked at all of them and thought of something. "Don't kiss in front of me. If I see Elena kissing Matt then it would be like me kissing Matt. As much as I love those blue eyes, I don't want to picture me kissing a fourteen-year-old boy," Katherine barked.

Elena giggled and kissed Matt's cheek. Katherine felt a sting of (and she's gonna guess it to be) jealousy.

Grayson noticed the look in Katherine's eyes and furrowed his brows. "Katherine, I wanted to talk to you in my office," Grayson said walking out of the room and with Katherine following him.

As soon as they stepped into his office and shut the door, Grayson turned to Katherine and glared.

"I know that look. What'd I do this time?" Katherine asked sitting down. "Why are you always around?" Grayson asked the vampire.

Katherine knitted her eyebrows together and frowned, "I'm sorry, you're gonna have to elaburate that for me," Katherine said with a smirk.

"Why are you around Elena every chance you get?" Grayson asked more firmly. Katherine was about to answer until she heard creaking in the floorboard.

She put a finger to her mouth and slowly got up. She walked to the door without making a single sound and opened it quickly.

Elena and Matt fell inside the room.

"I think I taught you a little too well," Katherine whispered to herself. Elena and Matt got up off the ground and looked down.

Grayson shook his head, "I thought I told you not to listen in on my conversations," Grayson growled at his daughter.

"Why do you have a problem with Katherine and me?" Elena asked finally looking up at her father with confusion.

"Because Katherine is an adult and you are a child. Adults and children aren't meant to be best buds, Elena," Grayson growled.

Elena shooked her head. "Katherine is my aunt and I consider her as my sister, not my best bud," Elena said with disbelief in her voice.

"But does Katherine consider you as a sister or even a friend?" Grayson asked looking back to Katherine.

Katherine was drinking some of Grayson's bourbon at the time so when he said that it caught her off guard. She ended up choking on some off it.

"What are you implying, Grayson?" Katherine asked. Grayson knew that maybe it would make him sound crazy so he stopped.

"Nothing, never mind," He answered softly. "No, I don't think I can forget about this one. What the hell were you thinking in that boyish brain of yours?" Katherine asked.

Grayson looked down. "I just want to know where you two go every Friday night after ice cream," Grayson growled.

Katherine nodded now understanding what he was really implying. "Elena, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the room," Katherine snapped.

Grayson sighed as Elena and Matt did just that whilst shutting the door. "Maybe you think I take her back to my place. Maybe I compel her every Friday night. Maybe I seduce her. I think that maybe I could have fingered her a couple of times. I'm getting old so I don't really remember. Maybe I ate her out or probably made her do the same to me. What do you think Grayson? Maybe I should bring Matt into our scandalous game. You think Matt and Elena have ever... you know?" Katherine said getting up and pouring more alcohol.

Grayson looked at her. "No, I don't know. What are you saying, Katherine?" He asked.

Katherine smirked. "Ever fucked. You see, I think they do every chance they get. Now that you think me and Elena are, why not question Matt? Elena is fourteen now," Katherine asked with anger pulsing through her veins.

Grayson sighed. "Katherine, I'm sorry okay?" Grayson said realizing that he probably hurt the vampire's feelings.

Katherine shook her head. "I think I'll skip today's drama," Katherine whispered. Katherine made her way towards the door and opened it.

Once again, Elena and Matt fell to the floor inside the room. This time Bonnie and Caroline were on top of them.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Elena!" Grayson boomed. Elena couldn't hear her father. All she could focus on was Katherine in that moment.

"You promised..." Elena said with a tear in her eye. Katherine grunted. "Elena, didn't I say that crying is for people who are weak?" Katherine growled as she looked back to Grayson with the most sinister eyes he'd ever seen.

Katherine stormed out of the house and sped towards her apartment.

"Really, dad?" Elena questioned as she stood to her feet and glared at him. "I didn't ask her those questions, Elena," Grayson said defending himself.

Elena shook her head softly as more tears fell from her eyes. "But you wanted to, right?" Elena asked.

Grayson let out a sigh when he realized that Elena was right. Elena sprinted out of the room with Caroline and Bonnie behind her.

"We've never... you know," Matt said before leaving the room and heading towards Elena's room.

He opened the door and saw that Caroline and Bonnie were rubbing Elena's back trying to soothe her.

"I need a word with Elena," Grayson said to Elena's friends. They nodded and left the room.

Elena sniffled and looked up at her father. "Elena, I didn't want to ask all those questions because I thought Katherine had a thing for you. I wanted to ask her those questions because I know that you don't look at Katherine as a friend, sister, or aunt," Grayson said sitting down on her bed next to her.

Elena snapped her head up and looked at her father with guilt. What her dad had said was true and Elena knew she couldn't deny it.

"What was your first clue?" Elena whispered as she looked down.

Grayson laughed. "My first clue was when you were 7 years old, Elena. That's not a good sign," he said shaking his head.

"What the hell do you see in her, Elena?" Grayson asked putting his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

Elena took a deep breath and let out a sigh, "She's carefree, confident, cold and loving, but helpful and harsh. Dad, she's perfection," Elena said with delight.

Her father sighed and brought Elena close, "But she's family and off limit's. Even for Jeremy," Grayson said. Then they both fell into fits of laughter.

Elena and Grayson got up off of the girl's bed and

"What's up, little Gilbert?" Tyler said whilst messing up Jeremy's hair. "What's up, dick face?" Katherine asked thumping Tyler in his forehead which caused Tyler to groan from the friction. Tyler mumbled a few words whilst heading downstairs.

Katherine turned to Jeremy and sighed, "one day you're gonna have to defend yourself when it comes to that jerk," Katherine said ruffling Jeremy's hair.

Katherine smirked at Jeremy as he gave her a small glare. Katherine then looked up at Grayson but avoided eye contact with Elena.

"You're not getting an apology. Katherine Pierce doesn't apologize," Katherine said with a smirk on her face.

"But, I did come back to say happy birthday, Elena... and to give you this," Katherine said holding out a bracelet.

Elena looked at it and approached Katherine. Katherine unclasped the bracelet and opened it wide.

Elena stuck out her arm and Katherine clasped the bracelet on her wrist. The bracelet had sapphires embedded into it.

"I think it brings out your eyes..." Katherine said with a frown on her face. "Elena I apologize for what I said... for what you heard," Katherine said.

Elena looked up at Katherine and smiled but then it dropped once she saw the look in Katherine's eyes.

Katherine raised an eyebrow and that's when Elena knew that she must have heard the conversation.

Elena thought for a second. Elena kept opening her mouth but then closed it multiple times.

Katherine smirked and raised her eyebrows once more.

Elena turned around and looked at her father for any words, but he gave none.

Katherine then looked up at Grayson, "I'll be back tomorrow... to meet at the Grill. But I need to speak with you tonight," Katherine said now turning around.

As Katherine was walking away, Elena called out, "Wait!"

Katherine turned around but was immediately embraced by her young doppelganger.

Katherine couldn't help but look up to Grayson, asking for permission.

Grayson only looked on before nodding.

Katherine instantly wrapped her arms around Elena, pulling her closer, never wanting to let go.

And in that moment, Grayson knew that if anything did happen or would happen, he wouldn't be able to stop them.

Because he could feel the electricity radiating off of them.

At least Elena would be with someone who actually cared for her. And at least she'd be with someone who loves her like no one else can.

So when they pulled apart, and they were caught in a trance, Grayson decided not to clear his throat to bring them back to reality.

He would wait for them to snap out of it.

Because they can make a fantasy land where they are together. But it could never be the case in the real world.

Finally, Katherine broke the trance and looked up at Grayson for a moment before looking down at Elena.

"Elena Gilbert, I didn't peg you as a narcissist..." Katherine said after putting some distance between them.

An angry look flashed across Elena's facial expression, "I'm not a narcissist, Katherine!" Elena hissed.

Katherine laughed and brushed away some of Elena's stray hair that had fallen in her face.

"I guess you're right. I am much prettier than you. Plus... I am known to be irresistible at times," Katherine mussed lightly.

Elena scoffed and glared, "Barely..." Elena mumbled.

Katherine snickered, "I think you mean... fully," Katherine huffed as she draped her arm around Elena's shoulders.

"Grayson, take care of my favourite niece for me, would you?" Katherine asked shoving Elena forward.

Elena balanced herself and stood beside her father with crossed arms.

Katherine looked at Elena for a moment. "Katherine, I believe I'm your only niece," Elena deadpanned.

"All the more reason to favour you," Katherine smirked as Elena smiled.

They say it's what you make but Katherine's says it's up to fate. It's woven in her soul but she needs to let her know.

When Katherine looks into Elena's eyes she always sees this light. A light that shines so bright.

All she wants to do is save that light. But Elena will make it harder for her each day.

Katherine should be like a sister to Elena.

But they both want something more... intimate.

<><><><><>

But when Katherine finds herself outside of Elena's house, leaning against a tree, and looking on into Elena's window, she can't help but follow what her mind is telling her to do.

Or maybe she's just doing what her desire is telling her to do.

But it doesn't stop Katherine from jumping up to Elena's window, where Elena was sitting, waiting for her and Katherine's nightly trip.

So when Elena saw the dark, chocolaty, curly hair, she opened the window and hurriedly welcomed Katherine inside her bedroom.

"Never thought I would be sneaking a girl into my room..." Elena said trying to break the awkward silence.

Katherine let out a small laugh, "And I never thought I would be sneaking into a fourteen-year-old girl's room," Katherine shot back.

Elena smiled widely, "Katherine, about today... I want you to know that I don't want anything to change between us," Elena says with all sincerity.

Katherine looked down for a moment to think.

What was she doing?

Was Elena gonna confess her feelings for the vampire?

Was Elena going too far?

"Elena, I don't know where this is leading to but whatever you're thinking of, stop now," Katherine warned now sending the girl a cold and hard glare.

Elena shook her head softly.

"Katherine, I really really really like you... a lot. My feelings for you... they take over my mind constantly," Elena said stepping closer.

Katherine was shocked by Elena's declaration.

"Please tell me you feel the same..." Elena said as tears pricked her eyes.

Katherine was gonna do what she needed to in order to protect Elena.

So when she bared her fangs and hissed at Elena, she didn't expect Elena's reaction.

Elena stepped into Katherine's comfort space and placed her hands on Katherine's cheeks. Slowly moving her thumbs over the veins under Katherine's eyes, Elena interwind Katherine's fingers through her own.

Katherine's breathing became laboured and she could hear her heart. She could hear her dead heart for the first time in 160 years.

At that moment, Katherine couldn't remember ever meeting a Stefan or Damon Salvatore.

All she saw was herself.

All she felt, was her undying love for her shadow self.

All she wanted, was to tear every inch of clothing off of Elena. Because her lust and desire is flaring out of control.

"Elena..." Katherine growled, letting the girl know that she needed to stop.

Elena only smiled as she looked over Katherine's face, "You're still so... beautiful. Like a dangerous panther," Elena gushed in complete awe.

Elena looked down for a moment before looking back up once more, "I believe that you said I had one birthday wish you would make come true... I-I want you t-to kiss me, Katherine," Elena stuttered out.

Katherine looked at the young teenager, "Are you sure you don't want a car instead?" Katherine questioned.

Elena smirked, "I think a kiss will do," Elena said with a glint in her eye.

"Your wish is my command, cupcake..." Katherine trailed off as she leaned down and connected their lips slowly.

Elena was completely overwhelmed. Hormones were rushing through her body as she became more demanding and hostile whilst kissing her supposed to be aunt.

Katherine's arms snaked around Elena's waist as Elena raised her hands into Katherine's hair and pulled aggressively.

And then, Katherine pulled away.

They were both breathing hard and leaning their foreheads against each other as they just took in the sensations running through them both.

"Thank you for... that," Elena whispered looking into Katherine's eyes. Katherine's features were back to normal but not her body.

Elena started backing away but Katherine tightened her grip on Elena.

"K-Katherine?" Elena called to the older woman, trying and failing in her attempt to snap the vampire out of her daze.

Katherine leaned down once more and kissed Elena again.

Elena's entire world was spinning out of control once her body made the choice for her.

Elena brought Katherine's body towards her until they were flush against each other.

They might be confusing love with dry-humping at the moment, but they can still feel the energy coursing through them.

But when Katherine began to push Elena into the wall, Katherine knew she had to stop herself now before it went too far.

Elena was fourteen for crying out loud!

Far too young to end up getting laid by a vampire five-hundred years older than her.

A vampire who is supposed to give her to a creature who intends to sacrifice her.

Katherine pulled away quickly.

"I can't... we can't- I- I shouldn't have let this go too... far," Katherine stuttered out in between laboured breaths.

Elena looked confused for a moment, "What's going too far?" Elena asked as her hands went to Katherine's neck.

"Stop playing coy! I couldn't control myself if I started, Elena. You're gonna be the death of me..." Katherine trailed off as she looked her doppelganger up and down as if she was the most delicious thing she had ever seen.

But when Elena looked down she couldn't help but lift her chin so that they made eye contact.

"I won't say it. Elena, you'll never hear me say the words but always know that I do. I have very deep feelings for you. Never forget that I really like you," Katherine stated trying to avoid saying the 'L' word.

Elena nodded but kissed the vampire's cheek softly.

"But you can't remember this night. Not ever," Katherine whispered softly as she made eye contact with Elena once more.

"Forget I came here. I cancelled on you and you were upset. We never kissed and I never confessed my feelings. I was never here," Katherine exclaimed, compelling the naive girl to forget what had happened.

When Elena blinked, Katherine was gone in an instant.

Elena felt like she was missing a few things from her memory. Like she was losing time.

So when she blinked and furrowed her brows in confusion, she decided to take a quick shower and hit the hay.

Tomorrow was a new day. The day she would meet Katherine at the Grill with her family before coming back to spend time with Jenna, her other aunt, who was visiting for the week.

<><><><><>

"We need to know that you won't allow Elena to act on her feelings for you, Katherine," Miranda said placing her hand on Katherine's shoulder.

Grayson only looked upon Katherine. She had a straight and focused face as she denied everything that they named off.

Even if some of it she was guilty for.

Grayson wasn't buying her poker face but also wouldn't confront her on it.

"I don't have any feelings for Elena. I just don't want her to hurt herself holding onto a childhood crush," was all the vampire could say.

Miranda nodded and looked up to Grayson and he gave her a firm nod, "Then we have nothing else to talk about," Grayson stated as they all got up.

"Katherine, I want you to meet my sister. Her name's Jenna. She'll be joining us for breakfast," Miranda said as Katherine opened the door.

Katherine smiled lightly, "I'll be looking forward to meeting her. Goodnight Grayson. Miranda," Katherine said now leaving the room and standing in the hallway.

"You'll like Jenna. She's the best," Katherine heard a voice say from down the hall.

"I thought I was the best," Katherine teased lightly.

Elena snickered, "I thought you were visiting me for a couple of minutes?" Elena said with a small frown.

Katherine looked down, "I think we should set some boundaries, Elena. Like our Friday night adventures and our nightly visits," Katherine quirked.

Elena furrowed her brows, "Oh... boundaries? We do everything together. Did I make you upset?" Elena asked as tears pierced her eyes.

Katherine felt guilt strike her hard, "Not at all. I love spending time with you. But I'd like you to figure out some of your feelings before we... continue our... friendship... or whatever you wanna call it," Katherine said feeling as if someone was eavesdropping

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" Elena asked stepping back slightly, "God no! You're my niece! Elena, I'm doing this for you... and so your parents can get off my ass. You're so important to me. I just don't want you to hurt yourself... verbally," Katherine explained.

Elena's head fell, "Then I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast," Elena said moving towards her room.

Katherine couldn't leave the poor girl in this state of mind, so she sped towards her whilst Elena was blinking, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Katherine made the kiss linger but not too much. And when Katherine pulled away she saw that Elena's eyes were still closed, most likely savouring the feeling.

"Goodnight, cupcake," Katherine said before walking down the stairs, out the house, and speeding towards her apartment.


	4. "I Wanna Hold You When I'm Not Supposed to"

 

 

As Katherine was sitting at the booth, she couldn't help the giant grin that lit up her face once she saw her 'family'.

 

There Elena was. And the rest of the Gilbert Clan of course.

 

But all she could really see was Elena.

 

"Hey, Katherine!" Elena said trying to contain her excitement, but failing miserably.

 

Katherine was shaking her head as she got up, hugging the fourteen-year-old girl who was grinning like a fool.

 

And then there was another woman. She was a redhead but her smile was just as bright.

 

"Katherine! How are you today?" Miranda asked as she embraced her supposed inlaw.

 

Katherine frowned as the woman tightened her grip before releasing.

 

"Now I know where Elena got the iron grip she always uses," Katherine purred. Elena blushed lightly when she heard Katherine's husky voice.

 

"Elena has never had an iron grip," The redhead said with a bright smile as she walked over to Katherine.

 

"Jenna, right? I don't believe we've met," Katherine said with her usual smirk as she lifted her hand to shake the woman's hand.

 

Katherine gave a firm handshake which made Jenna's eyes widen, "You've got a nice grip. Wouldn't want to pick a fight with this one," Jenna said with a small laugh.

 

Katherine's smirk didn't falter as Jenna said this, "Where's Jer?" Katherine asked with a frown as she was missing her video game partner.

 

"He's in the car with Grayson. They'll be inside in a moment," Miranda had said smoothly.

 

Katherine nodded.

 

"God, you two look identical. But you Katherine, are just gorgeous," Jenna said with a polite smile.

 

"Thank you, Jenna. It's a shame I didn't come to the wedding and meet you. That would have been one exciting wedding," Katherine mused as she wrapped one slender finger around one of her bouncy curls.

 

Miranda looked between the two for a moment before looking at a wide-eyed Elena.

 

Miranda could practically feel the jealousy radiating off of Elena as they looked upon the two.

 

"Hey, Elena? Would you go get some menus?" Miranda asked with a soft smile.  Elena looked at her mother for a moment.

 

"I think I should stay around for a sec..." Elena trailed of, cutting herself short once seeing her mother's firm stare.

 

Elena looked at her mother with a pleading look before finally giving up, "yeah, I'll go do that," Elena mumbled.

 

Elena frowned and hung her head a little before moving towards the bar area to grab the menus.

 

And it's a little weird that no one seated them at a table like a normal restaurant, but this town is far from normal.

 

So as Elena watched Katherine and Jenna flirt with each other, she didn't notice when her dad and little brother came up behind her.

 

"Katherine and Elena, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes- OW!" Jeremy, Elena's little brother, was cut off by her fist harshly ramming into his arm.

 

Elena's dad only glared at Elena with an intense gaze before brushing off the event.

 

Elena's gaze then returned to Katherine and her Aunt Jenna.

 

But Katherine was staring right back at her. Her gaze was heated and too intense for the young girl whom immediately looked away.

 

Elena couldn't help but feel a intense pressure on her chest from this act. But also a familiar wetness forming between her legs.

 

Katherine let her senses pick up on a familiar smell that made her hormones go insane, her entire body tense, and her breathing lose control.

 

Which made Jenna raise an eyebrow in concern, "Are you okay?" The redheaded woman asked.

 

Katherine put on a smile, now feeling the throbbing coming from her center, she stood from her seat and frowned, "I forgot my checkbook. I've gotta run and go get it."

 

Jenna also frowned, "I'll pay. My treat..." The redhead offered.

 

Katherine shook her head, "Nonsense. I'll be right back. Promise," Katherine said with a shrug before practically running out of the Grill.

 

<><><><><>

 

Katherine thrusts against her (very) damp fingers, moaning out her doppelgangers name over, and over (and over) again.

 

Katherine knew she was wrong for this. But dammit, this is Elena's fault. Katherine could smell the aroma Elena left behind.

 

She could hear the liquids leaving Elena's body, she could practically taste Elena's sweet nectars.

 

She could just imagine that the fingers bringing her so much pleasure was Elena's. She could imagine Elena's tongue sliding inside of her.

 

And that thought alone sent her tumbling over the edge of a steep cliff Elena led her to in the first place.

 

So as Katherine stuttered out Elena's name one final time, Katherine laid on her bed, chest rising and falling too quick for the eye to see, tongue darting out to moisten her dried lips, basking in her afterglow.

 

The vampire then got up off the bed, put her clothes back on, grabbed her purse, and left her apartment in a rush.

 

It's not like she took too long getting off, but she still had to make some excuse to why she took she's sweaty.

 

<><><><><>

 

Walking back into the grill didn't seem so strange to her, but it certainly did to the Gilbert family.

 

Because Katherine... she walked in with this... glow to her. No, literally, she was practically glowing.

 

But the soft smile she wore wasn't normal at all. Katherine never smiles, she never walks with joy, and she never walks in without putting an extra swing in her hips. But she did.

 

She did all these things and the Gilbert family couldn't help but look at her with parted lips.

 

As soon as Katherine notices this, she immediately stops with knitted brows and a frown, "What did I do?" Katherine asked sincerely.

 

Katherine was never sincere.

 

Even Elena was surprised. What the hell happened to Katherine?

 

"Are you okay, Kat?" Elena asked, testing her answer.

 

Katherine raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Of course, I am."

 

Elena let out a gasp, "You hate it when anyone calls you Kat and you always call me cupcake. Always..." Elena said reaching for the butter knife.

 

Just in case she's an alien.

 

But Katherine only rolled her eyes, "Calm yourself, Elena. I wasn't abducted."

 

"The real Katherine always has something smart to say, always smirks, always calls me cupcake, hates it when someone calls her Kat, is never literally glowing, and always and I mean ALWAYS puts an extra swing in her hips so tell me, what the hell happened to you?" Elena explained in one breath.

 

The response Elena got from everyone else was unexpected. Even the glance she got from Katherine.

 

"I didn't know that I had a stalker..." Katherine trailed off. But Elena only rolled her eyes at Katherine's accusation.

 

But Katherine's features softened slowly, showing Elena that she was just teasing.

 

"I've known you since I was five, Katherine... I know you," Elena replied quickly after discovering Katherine's playfulness.

 

Katherine then went to sit next to the young girl.

 

Katherine smiled lightly before then looking towards Grayson, "Are we ready to order?" Katherine asked.

 

He frowned and gave Elena a stern look before turning to Katherine. Katherine caught the hint and looked to Jeremy.

 

She sent him a pleading gaze which he understood just fine.

 

But still shook his head at.

 

Her gaze went from a pleading and begging one to a hard stone cold glare that Jeremy was scared of.

 

"Wanna switch-" "Fine!" Jeremy growled at the vampire with a slight attitude. He stood from his seat and Katherine did the same.

 

They quickly switched and left a dumbfounded Elena and a baffled Jenna.

 

Katherine only sent Elena an apologetic glance before making conversation with Jenna.

 

<><><><><>

 

The whole family erupted into laughter. Well, all except for Elena who crossed her arm and glared at the waiter.

 

"Looks like I'm getting off at 6:16," Katherine said letting her gaze roam the man's entire body.

 

"Katherine!" Elena finally growled. Katherine only rolled her eyes at her doppelganger, "Watch! You're gonna be the same way in the next two to three years," Katherine replied.

 

Elena scoffed, "Not gonna happen," Elena pouted.

 

Jenna only laughed, "yeah, right. That's what your mom and I said when we were your age..." Jenna remarked.

 

Katherine smirked, "ditto," She said before taking another drink of her beer.

 

But then Katherine looked towards the pool table. She smirked even wider, "Scratch 6:16. I think I'm gonna take a detour."

 

"Little Gilbert, watch the master..." Katherine purred, getting up from her seat, waltzing over to the beautiful woman with an extra swing in her hips.

 

Everyone else looked towards her as if she had three heads, all except Miranda and Grayson.

 

Elena's mouth almost fell open, "Isn't Katherine straight? What is she doing?" Elena questioned.

 

Grayson smirked, "Katherine swings both ways. Jeremy, I hope your taking notes. Trust me, she could get a girlfriend faster than I could," Grayson said taking a swing of his own drink.

 

<><><><><>

 

After Katherine had successfully trapped her prey, she bid farewell to everyone before taking her  _ distraction _ home.

 

“How many notes did you take?” Greyson asked his son. Jeremy looked down at his notepad and raised his eyebrows in surprise at how much determination Katherine had put into her prey.

 

Jeremy hesitated, “Over ten… she really is good at seducing…” Jeremy muttered putting the notes away. Elena only rolled her eyes at that.  _ ‘Katherine’s a fucking tease,’ _ Elena thought to herself as she leaned back more in her seat crossing her arms.

 

**4 Hours Earlier**

 

“You want me to what?” Katherine practically shouted as Grayson and Miranda tried to calm her down for a moment. “Look, Elena has been looking at you like a lost puppy all day. If my sister was to start questioning your relationship with Elena I don’t know what I’d tell her!” It was now Miranda’s turn to raise her voice.

 

Katherine winced, “I have perfectly good hearing, but fine! If you want me to literally break Elena’s little heart, fine. I can do it,” Katherine huffed. This might have been the hardest decision she’s ever made because Katherine knew that Elena would take it a little  _ too _ personal.

 

**Present...**

 

Katherine wasn’t exactly against the 69 positions, but it was the fact that she wanted it to be someone else that made the night so horrible.

 

The woman Katherine was with, from the grill, was spectacular at what she was doing, but she knew that she wouldn’t be pushed off the edge tonight. And Katherine also could have compelled her to leave her alone after Elena had seen them leave together, but Grayson insisted that she take advantage of the opportunity that was being laid before her… as a distraction, he had said.

 

So Katherine did what she thought was best, not that Katherine is one to consider if not listen to anyone who has requested something of her. Not unless it made sense, of course. But with Katherine’s talented tongue, of course, she made the woman above her tumble over the steep cliff Katherine had made for her.

 

And Katherine was left…  _ very _ unsatisfied.

 

So, Katherine switched the woman over and flipped her, leaving the blonde girl stunned, “But you didn’t orgas-” “It’s fine! I’m a bit tired anyway,” Katherine said, cutting the woman off before she said more. Katherine knew that the only way for her to cum was if she thought of Elena.

 

But she mentally forbids herself from doing so. Because in Katherine’s eyes, Elena is a fetus. Not even a developed baby compared to the five-hundred-year-old vampire.

 

So it wouldn’t be right.

But what Katherine didn’t know, was that Elena couldn’t help but trail her hand down her body… down her waistline and into her panties just to find relief from the torture that Katherine puts her through daily just from Katherine’s stupid but sexy smirk.

 

It makes Elena’s head spin, it makes her body tense, and it also makes her panties soaked. And it’s bittersweet for the teenager.


	5. "I Won't Ever Leave You..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of years later, Elena's parents die and leave Elena and Jeremy with Jenna and Katherine.  
> Stefan and Damon Salvatore show up, Katherine threatens them, and Katherine comforts Elena.

“We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert…” The preacher had begun with. The years had flown by fast, Elena was seventeen and Jeremy sixteen. Practically the whole town had gone to the funeral, but only half actually mourned the loss of Grayson and Miranda.

 

Elena was trying to pull herself together. She was trying to be strong for Jeremy… trying to  _ look _ strong for Katherine and Jenna. But she was about to fail her mission.

 

But then, she felt Katherine’s strong arms pull Elena into her side and hold her tightly. And Elena finally let that one tear slip… followed by a few more.

 

She  _ had _ to pull it together. At least until after the funeral. But then Jeremy spoke, “I’m going home. I’ll see you guys later…” Jeremy growled before standing and making his way out of the church.

 

“Jeremy-” Elena tried calling out for him, but she cut herself off, determined not to interrupt the rest of the preacher’s words.

 

The whole time, Elena clung to Katherine as her friends gave her sympathetic smiles, “You’re doing great!” Bonnie had said, “It’ll all be over soon, I promise!” Caroline said with a small smile. You could tell she was trying her best to be sympathetic, but she was failing. Even Jenna said encouraging words like, “I’m so proud of you, honey. We’ll get through this.”

 

Elena only nodded and flashed a small smile before frowning once more. Everyone could tell that their words were doing nothing well. So Katherine flashed her a small smile and nodded, letting her know that it was okay to cry. All those years Katherine told Elena not to, that it was a weakness, didn’t matter anymore. She was now  _ giving _ Elena permission to cry.

 

And it might sound kind of sad that Katherine has to  _ grant _ Elena permission to cry, but Katherine knows that Elena won’t let herself cry in public.

 

But Elena finally let go and released a silent sob, hiding her face in the crook of Katherine’s neck and wrapping her arms around Katherine’s waist.

 

So Katherine made the decision and stood to her feet with Elena, and made their way out of the church. She only frowned at the sympathetic looks on everyone’s faces as she walked down the aisle and out the door. And then the sun hit Katherine’s eyes harshly.

 

Katherine led Elena to her car and unlocked it, opening the door and making sure Elena ducked her head as she placed her in the seat. She kneeled down to Elena and stroked her cheek, “I’ll be back, cupcake… you can either wait here for me or drive home…” Katherine said holding out the keys to her Corvette.

 

Elena’s eyes widened, “You wouldn’t even let me place my hands on the steering wheel… why would you let me drive home in it?” Elena asked, curious as to why Katherine wasn’t bitching about her precious car. But Katherine only smiled, “I don’t have time to worry about my car today of all days, cupcake. I know this will be hard to believe, but I love you more than my car,” Katherine said as she managed to make Elena smile for the first time today.

 

Katherine smirked at her and kissed her cheek, “I’m so sorry, Elena. You don’t deserve this…” Katherine said running her thumb over the back of Elena’s hand.

 

She then stood erect once more and headed inside to finish the ceremony as quickly as she could. Katherine really wanted to get back and make sure her doppelganger was okay. She put a swing in her hips as usual. She found Jenna and sat next to her once more.

 

But for some reason, Katherine felt eyes on her. At least two pair of eyes that wasn’t on her before. Not before she left the building with Elena.

 

Something also smelled off. The room smelled so familiar yet so foreign. The air was different too. Katherine let out a growl once she recognized those scents.

 

Of course, they’d come back to ruin everything. She looked behind her and saw at the very back row, the one and only, Stefan Salvatore.

 

He just had to ruin it.

 

He held all kinds of different emotions in his eyes. He held conflict, sadness, curiosity, awe, and finally, resentment. And Katherine would expect that from him. But, there was also another scent. His idiot brother must have followed him.

 

Katherine rolled her eyes and then looked up the stairs, above Stefan, and at Damon. Who stood there with love and anger. Actually scratch anger, he was in rage and Katherine could feel it rolling off of him.

 

The funeral was finally coming to an end. But before it did, the preacher asked Katherine to say a few words. At first, she declined, acting as if she was too devastated to go up there. But, Jenna encouraged her to.

 

So, Katherine made her way up and gave a sad smile.

 

She made up the quickest backstory ever and put it into play, “Many of you know me. I’m Katherine Pierce… Grayson’s little sister, Miranda’s sister-in-law, and Jeremy and Elena’s aunt. The fun one, at least-” Katherine paused as everyone let out a small laugh, “-but none of you knew who I was before I came to Mystic Falls. Yes, I am Grayson’s little sister, but Josephine Gilbert wasn’t my mother. We shared the same father, but let's just say that he went on a lot of trips. Trips that weren’t for business. I chose to stay with my mother in… San Fransico and my father along with Grayson visited during the summer. They called it a Father-son trip but it was a ‘let’s go see your sister’ trip. It wasn’t until after I had talked to Grayson again in five years that I learned I had a niece and nephew. So I decided to stay in Mystic Falls for a while… and I’m glad I did. I’m glad I got to talk, laugh, and just spend time with Grayson and finally meet his wife!”

 

At the end of Katherine’s speech, she turned to Grayson’s casket, “I’ll protect them. Both of them,” Katherine said before moving off of the stage.

 

Everyone was in tears once more after that. And it was finally wrapped up.

 

<><><><><>

 

Katherine smiled once she saw Elena standing against Katherine’s car, waiting for her. So Katherine made her way over to Elena and hugged her tight, “I won’t leave you, Elena. I’ll always be by your side,” Katherine whispered into Elena’s ear.

 

Elena smiled and hugged Katherine tighter.

 

“That was touching, Katherine, was it?” A voice had said from behind Katherine. Elena dropped her arms and Katherine did the same.

 

Katherine spun around and smirked, “I’m the one and only… Salvatore, right? You’re Zach’s nephew…” Katherine said with a hard and cold glare. Stefan only gritted his teeth and looked to Elena, “Hi, I’m Stefan… Stefan Salvatore,” Stefan had said holding out his hand for Elena to shake. Elena was about to shake his hand, but Katherine grabbed it instead, intertwining their fingers together and pulling it behind Katherine’s back.

 

Katherine growled at Stefan, “obviously you’ve heard about the loss of my brother, Grayson, and his wife, Miranda. You’ll have to excuse us…” Katherine said through gritted teeth.

 

Stefan only smiled politely, “of course, sorry for your loss, Ms. Pierce… Ms. Gilbert,” Stefan said before walking away.

 

Katherine hurridly pointed to the passenger door, “Inside, now!” Katherine growled. Elena furrowed her brows but hastily got in the car, shut the door, and buckled up. Katherine turned on the engine and stomped on the gas peddle.

 

Elena shot back into her seat as Katherine drove at hyper-speed.

 

“Katherine, what’s going o-” Elena was cut off by Katherine’s voice, “I don’t want you talking to Stefan. Not when school starts or during the summer. He’s trouble! Let’s just say I can sense it. Cupcake, if you ever need to talk to someone, talk to me or you’re friends. I don’t care what Stefan Salvatore says to you! You be polite but keep the conversation short!” Katherine commanded, her steel-grip about to break the steering wheel.

 

Elena was passed conflicted, “Katherine?” She questioned in fear. Katherine looked over to Elena and smiled softly, “Please, promise me you won’t have anything to do with that boy?”  Katherine said passing street signs and making it to the Gilbert residence.

 

“Promise me, cupcake…” Katherine said with pleading eyes. Elena nodded, “I won’t… I promise I won’t talk to him…” Elena answered. Katherine reached out and grasped Elena’s hand. She intertwined their fingers and brought Elena’s hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

 

Elena’s stomach fluttered and her heartbeat sped up, but still, she nodded.

 

Katherine nodded as well before opening her car door and stepping out. Elena did the same, and Katherine walked the girl to the door. She unlocked the front door quickly and led them inside.

 

Jeremy was sitting on the couch, playing a game. He looked over his shoulder with a frown, “Where’s my partner?” He questioned, clearly not in the mood to share his emotions. Katherine gave him a piercing glare, telling him to knock it off.

 

Jeremy sighed, looked down and back up, “I’ll order the pizza, Katherine, snacks… Elena, you pick the movie… but not Barbie! Especially Princess and the Pauper!” Jeremy ordered with a soft smile.

 

Elena smiled as tears filled her eyes, “Now we have to watch it…” She said with a still growing smile. Jeremy rolled his eyes and turned his Ps4 off.

 

<><><><><>

 

Once Jenna got home, it was a little past noon. The pizza was half gone, the movie was getting girly, and Katherine and Jeremy were annoyed but didn’t show it.

 

Around the time the movie had ended, Jeremy was thanking whatever God was out there that it was over. Because he just hated Barbie and her stink’n movies.

 

Soon, Katherine and Jenna would head towards the kitchen to get dinner started, but before that could happen, Katherine received a phone call from an unknown number.

 

She furrowed her brows and answered it, “Who’s this?” She growled through the phone. She heard a chuckle, “usually, you’d greet me with ‘hello, Mr. Salvatore’... where’d the old Katherine go?” The voice had said with a sinister tone that would make anyone shiver, but not Katherine.

 

“Damon… does Stefan know you’re in town?” Katherine purred through the phone. She was shooting for sweet and seductive, and it worked as always.

 

“Naw! I’ll reveal myself when it suits me… who’s the sexy teenage girl with your face… does she have your body too?” Damon stated through the phone, a smirk clear in his voice.

 

Katherine felt her entire body clench at the sentence, “shut your damn mouth, Damon!” Katherine practically yelled. Everyone from the other room stuck their heads through the doorway. Katherine turned and glared at them.

 

Jeremy and Jenna got the message and left in a heartbeat, but Elena stepped in, “Katherine?” Elena whispered.

 

“Is her voice that sweet? Say, does she call your name like that when you’re going down on her? You have, haven’t you? I’d be surprised if you didn’t jump her bones the first chance you got… you of all people would find it kinky. Hell, I would!” Damon exclaimed, laughing at the end.

 

Katherine quickly pulled the phone away from her face and ended the call. She was pissed. And she was about to lay the Salvatore brothers straight.

 

“Katherine? What’s wrong?” Elena whispered again coming closer to her. Katherine smiled sweetly at the teenager, “Nothing, cupcake. Could you tell Jenna I won’t be having dinner tonight? I have something to take care of…” Katherine said sharply.

 

Elena couldn’t help but beam, “Can I go? I’ll wait in the car! I promise! Please?” Elena begged, giving Katherine those big brown doe eyes that she could never refuse.

 

Still, Katherine wasn’t sure if she should…

 

“Please?” Elena begged once more once she saw that Katherine wasn’t convinced.

Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes, “Go tell Jenna that you’re going with me to take care of business. And put some shoes on,” Katherine said with pursed lips.

 

Elena smirked and ran off to do exactly that.

 

Whilst she was doing so, Katherine opened her door to the red corvette she owned. Elena ran out with a smile on her face. She made sure to buckle in once she got in the car, and with that, Katherine sped off.

 

<><><><><>

 

Once Katherine pulled into the Salvatore Boarding house driveway, Katherine turned the radio as high as a human would like and looked to Elena, “Don’t get out of the car no matter how important it is. I’m serious, Elena!” Katherine said before giving Elena a look with her piercing eyes.

 

Elena nodded softly and frowned, “Yeah. I promise!” Elena shrugged before leaning back in her seat, enjoying the music.

 

Katherine sighed and got out of the car. She made her way to the front door and knocked.

 

She heard heavy footsteps and then the door opened, “Elena? What are you doing here?” Zach Salvatore questioned, trying to understand why Elena Gilbert would be at his place at such a late hour.

 

“It’s Katherine actually… I need to speak with Stefan… Stefan Salvatore, born in 1846… turned in 1864 when he was 17 years-old, by a vampire,” Katherine said, shivering at the last detail.

 

Why did she even turn him? She loved him… once. But those days were over. Now, she would protect Elena from him and his crazy lovesick brother.

 

Zach froze, “I have no idea what you’re tal-” the human Salvatore stopped when he heard footsteps approaching them. “It’s okay, Zach… we go way back…” a voice boomed from behind him.

 

Zach turned around, “You have a visitor…” Zach stated, leaving the area as quickly as possible. Katherine turned and glared at Stefan, “What are you doing in town?” Katherine questioned.

 

Stefan shrugged, “I know it’s risky, but I need to know her… I need to meet her,” Stefan answered softly with a smile.

 

Katherine shook her head, “Yeah, no! I don’t know if you somehow fantasize about sleeping with me and her, but you’re not going anywhere near Elena. I don’t want my niece hanging around a vampire… who could hurt her,” Katherine growled stepping closer.

 

The veins under her eyes peeking out as her fangs slipped out as well. Stefan wasn’t phased though, “But she’s not your niece, is she? How’d you find the Gilbert family? I know you’re planning something, Katherine,” Stefan exclaimed, not at all scared of the vampire.

 

Katherine sped to him and grasped his neck, then sped and pinned him to a wall, “You’re gonna leave her the hell alone! And if I  _ ever _ see you go near her, I’ll kill you and Zach…” Katherine whispered into his ear before detaching herself and leaving the house.

 

Katherine slammed the front door behind her and got right back into her car with a huff. She let her head fall on the steering wheel until she heard a cough.

 

Katherine turned in her seat and looked at a wide-eyed Elena Gilbert. Elena gave her a worried look. Her eyebrows were knitted, her lips were pursed, and her dimples were showing.

 

Katherine smiled softly at the girl, “Wanna get something at the Grill?” Katherine questioned with a small smile. Elena smirked, “Yeah, sure… everything okay?” Elena asked, worried for her aunt.

 

Katherine shrugged, “Of course, everything's fine. Let’s go before it gets too late, cupcake…” Katherine exclaimed before starting her corvette and speeding off.

 

<><><><><>   
  


After eating and explaining everything to Jenna on why they were out so late, Katherine spooned Elena in Elena’s bed, deep in thought whilst still trying to comfort the girl.

 

Elena turned around in her arms and looked up at Katherine with pursed lips, “You’re not here…” Elena mumbled. Katherine furrowed her brows, “What do you mean, cupcake?” Katherine questioned, moving a fallen strand of Elena’s hair out of her face.

 

Elena shook her head, “I mean you’re here… with me,” Elena explained nuzzling her face into the crook of Kathrine’s neck.

 

Katherine sighed, “You could at least be happy I’m laying next to you in the first place…” Katherine growled. Elena frowned and separated herself slightly, “You're right. Sorry, Kat. You probably have better things to do than lay here with-” Before Elena could finish, Katherine’s voice stepped into the picture with dominance, “Don’t! I don’t want you doing  _ that _ ! Not tonight. Not while you’re with me…” Katherine growled once more.

 

Elena let a tear slip down her face, “You’ll stay with me, won’t you Katherine?” Elena questioned, her vulnerability so thick it couldn’t be cut.

 

Katherine pursed her lips, “I won’t ever leave you…” Katherine whispered, bringing Elena into her frame as the teenage girl sunk into Katherine’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fifth chapter! YAY! But, I have even better news. After a couple of months writing on AO3, I've found a writing partner! Octanovel_13 of Octa_Enterprises on Wattpad! We've been working in different books together for a while now and will be confirming this in an announcement on Wattpad that all of their followers will read or at least see! I hope you liked the chapter, and if you're interested in Kelena (Katherine and Elena) You'll find that Octanovel_13's 'Complicated Affairs' is pretty great! Go check it out on Wattpad if you haven't already!


End file.
